Mayerling
Summary Baron Mayerling ('男爵'マエルリク) is a Greater Noble, who like all those in House of Mayerling, oversee the Western Frontier Sector. He was accused of kidnapping a young girl from the village of Vishnu. It was later revealed that he and the girl were in love, and the Baron went to great lengths to protect her. He turned to the village of the Barbarois, to gain their arcane protection services in order to procure a way to safe passage off the planet away from its growing prejudice. He makes his appearance in Demon Deathchase. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Mayerling Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years Classification: Vampire, Noble Powers and Abilities: Noble Physiology, Body Control and Metal Manipulation (Can turn his hand into a Steel Claw.), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of D's Aura.) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Was capable of fighting a Volume 3 D.) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can keep up with D, who can dodge light based attacks and cut through laser beams.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Scales to other nobles who can uproot enormous trees.) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Can harm and stagger D.) Durability: Building level+ (Can tank hits from D.), at least Multi-Solar System level with The Nobility Force Field. (The Nobility have access to a thought based force field, that draws on the power that moves the Milky Way. It is said the force field can also defend against Valcua's Particle Space Cannon, which was capable of burning through half the asteroid belt and puncturing planet 3 times the size of Earth.) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with powers Standard Equipment: * Mayerling's Claw: Greater Nobles born into the House of Mayerling can draw forth claws made from steel. Mayerling's entire steel claws can extend to an unknown length. * Molecular Vibro Bombs: Mayerling has a pair of these black cylinders from a box beside the driver’s seat in his carriage complete with timers. The molecular particles within them were subjected to powerful ultra-high speed vibrations, and they could destroy cohesive energy to reduce any substance to a ﬁne dust. * Nobility Force Field: The Nobility's force fields draw on the power that moves the Milky Way. It is activated through a thought based device. Valcua stated that this forcefield was the only thing that could stave off his Particle Cannon. Intelligence: Supergenius (Nobles are by nature extremely intelligent, not only in their ability to manipulate or execute military tactics, but also their highly advanced technology. The nobility have invented technology such as an android who can hold a pocket reality full of stars, machines that can cure previously impossible to cure diseases, machines that can turn their physical forms into gases or illusions, ships capable of Massively FTL+ travel, machines that can cover the universe in darkness over time, coffins with infinite sized dimensions and many traps, Mobius Books and the Blood Fountain, as well as much more. The nobility were also capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through purely mathematics.) Weaknesses: Nobles are weak to holy symbols, garlic, sunlight, and running water. They can also be killed by piercing of the heart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampires Category:Evil Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Metal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Stone Walls